Many electronic apparatus have modular type components which are mounted in a mounting bracket of the electronic apparatus. An example of such an electronic apparatus is a so called xe2x80x9crack mountxe2x80x9d computer system in which various electronic components mounted on pairs of rails are slid into a rack unit which supports and grounds the components and also electrically connects the components to the rest of the computer system. Another example is an automotive electrical system which has exchangeable stereo, compact disk drive, and tape deck units. The units are mounted on rails and slide into and out of a bracket mounted on the car dash board. When fully inserted a unit is electrically connected to the automotive electrical system.
The rails attached to electronic components have traditionally been attached by screws received in threaded bores in the sidewalls of the electronic components. Other means for attaching rails to electronic components are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,587,889, issued Dec. 24, 1996 of Sacherman and U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,949, issued Sep. 15, 1998 of Johnson, both of which are hereby incorporated by reference for all that is disclose therein.
In one embodiment the invention comprises an electronic apparatus including: an electronic component; a rail member positioned adjacent the electronic component; an elongated resilient member extending through the rail member and having an intermediate portion and having first and second end portions engaging the electronic component and applying opposite, outwardly directed forces thereto.
In another embodiment the invention comprises a device for attaching a rack mount slide rail to an electronic component having a pair of spaced apart apertures on one side thereof including: a unitary wire member having a first end portion and a second end portion sized to be received in the spaced apart apertures; the wire member having an unstressed operating state wherein the first and second end portions are spaced apart at a distance greater than the distance between the apertures and having an elastically strained operating state wherein the first and second end portions are spaced apart at substantially the same distance as the distance between the apertures.
In another embodiment the invention comprises a guide rail assembly for use in mounting an electronic component to an electronic apparatus including: an elongated resilient guide rail member having first and second apertures therein; a generally U-shaped wire member having an elongated central body portion and outwardly flared arm portions, the arm portions being received in the first and second apertures.
In another embodiment the invention comprises a method of mounting a rack mount slide rail to an electronic component comprising: attaching an elongated resilient member to the slide rail; elastically inwardly displacing opposite end portions of the resilient member; inserting the elastically inwardly displaced end portions of the resilient member into apertures in the electronic component.
In another embodiment the invention comprises a method of mounting an electronic component in an electrical system including: attaching an elongated resilient member to a slide rail; applying a deforming force to elastically inwardly displace opposite end portions of the resilient member; inserting the inwardly displaced end portions of the resilient member into apertures in the electronic component; releasing the deforming force so that the end portions deflect outwardly and engage the side walls of the apertures applying outwardly directed force thereto.
In another embodiment the invention comprises an electronic apparatus including: means for receiving at least one electronic components therein; means for slidingly supporting an electronic component received in the means for receiving; means for tensioningly engaging the electronic component for attaching the component to the means for slidingly supporting the component.